It Hurts to Believe
by Julia Adele
Summary: Jason comes home to find a lost and hurt Kim and wonders if anyone can really believe in the term 'Friends Forever' Rated for some language and theme.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over these wonderful characters. I am just thankful that I am able to use them for many stories to come.

I hope that somebody reviews; this is my second fanfic and I want to know if I am doing this right. Reviews are great!!!!

****

Chapter One

She stood starring out over the ocean and the captivating California sunset. The ocean waves broke against the razor sharp cliffs sending a soft mist up to where she stood. Tears were flowing freely down her tan face and the soft wind whipped her long chocolate colored hair into disarray. It felt good to be back in Angel Grove yet she wished she had come home from Florida on better terms. No she was called home for the last days of a friend's life. 

Kimberly Hart clasped her arms around her and choked back a sob. Trini Kwan had lost her battle with cancer. Kim felt very alone without one of her closest and oldest friends around. Trini had kept her cancer and treatments hidden until the last few weeks of her life. She had called Kimberly, asked for her to return to Angel Grove, then broke the news to her best friend. Kim had sat by her side talking of the old days when everything had seemed so simple. There had been school, homework, Youth Center hang-time and the infamous save the world before dinner routine. In that time they had bonded with one another. The girls had laughed as they remembered the horrible jokes that Zach used to tell. How Jason had kept them safe in a way that only a big brother could have been able to do. Trying to understand what it was that Billy was telling them when he was excited and talking like a walking SAT. Even though Trini had told Kim to be happy she was finding hard to shake the horrible depression that had washed over her the last few weeks. She had given up gymnastics unwilling to leave Angel Grove again. She had found a steady job as gymnastics coach and a small apartment. She had kept her friends away after the funeral. She was tired of the way that they looked at her. 'Poor Kim' was written all over their faces and it disgusted her. The only person that she needed besides Trini was Jason and they had been unable to reach him for the funeral. He had disappeared into the night after Emily had cruelly dumped him. Her eyes blurred at the thought of losing another friend. He was gone and there had been no returned emails, no returned phone calls and in the three weeks since Trini's death Kimberly was finding it hard to believe that Jason would ever return.

"Oh where are you Jason!" she screamed wildly into the sunset. "I need you." Kim sank to her knees and began to sob into her hands. Her heart and soul screamed to die and a little voice in her head explained the new raw emotions. "Death would be so much easier" it whispered through her grief. "That is why you came up here, to end it all. All you have to do is close your eyes and jump." The voice began to chant. "Jump, jump, jump."

Kim stood up and gazed out at the sea. They won't care if I jump, she thought. Heck they probably won't even notice that I am gone. Aisha was in Africa, Billy dazed and confused by Trini's death had departed for a distant planet. Zach had turned to drinking, Tommy was to wrapped up in Kat's arms to notice that she was even back in Angel Grove. Sighing Kim knew that the only way to bring peace to her mind and frenzied emotions would be to jump. New tears began to fall as she whispered her good-byes to those that would never hear them. Just as she closed her eyes and began to step off the edge a strong hand wrapped around her arm and jerked her back away from the edge and certain death.

"Let me go." Kimberly whimpered to her captor, turning her face away from whoever it was. "Please just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what the hell you were just thinking!" Kimberly's head shot up at the sound his soft yet deep voice filled with sadness.

"Jason," she sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a circle of love and safety that only he could give her. "You came back," she cried into his white shirt and gripped her arms around him. All at once she felt a small amount of peace. Maybe it was his soft Polo Sport Col. mixed with the leather of his jacket and her tears. "You came back" she whispered again.

"It's alright Kim, I won't leave again" he said as he stroked her back. "What were you doing?" 

"I just wanted it all to end. I don't want to have to feel the pain anymore." She explained softly still unwilling to let him out of the embrace. "There was nothing for me here."

"What about the gang? We all used to be so tight together. When one of us was suffering the rest pulled together to help. What could have changed that."

"A letter that a scared seventeen year old wrote to the fearless leader of the Power Rangers." She sighed softly leaning against Jason. "I hurt him and they don't want to forget that."

Jason stood with his arms around Kim taking in what she had told him as he watched the beautiful sunset. He knew that if he had not been in the park and saw her on the cliffs she wouldn't be here. Anger began to bubble in him as he thought of Tommy and the others. Tommy was his best friend, his bro. Yet to Jason it felt as if they had actually tried to hurt Kim intentionally. He was going to have a very long talk with Tommy and the others. There was no excuse for their behavior. They could have all lost something very precious today.

Jason was startled out of his thoughts as Kimberly began to slide to the ground.

"Oh Kim," he sighed as he lifted her sleeping form into his arms. "What have we done to you?" 

Jason took one last look at the sunset and turned to walk down the hill to the park where his truck was parked. 

Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Tanya and Adam pulled up to the Ocean Side State Park hoping to catch the last rays of the sunset. It had been a painful few weeks and they were all hoping that this was going to give them a light moment in spite of all the dark. Tommy shielded his brown eyes against the dropping sun to a figure carrying someone from one of the highest cliffs. Tommy gasped when he saw who was heading right for them. 

"Jason," Tommy called. Jason only gave a curt nod as he passed. There was a look on his face that Tommy had never seen. Pain and anger lurked in the dark depths of his eyes. "Hey, let me help" he said opening the trucks passenger side door. 

"It's a little late for your help, Tommy" Jason whispered as he placed the sleeping form in the truck.

"Kim?!" Tommy exclaimed when he got a good look at the young woman's face. He could barely recognize her. What used to be a healthy and vibrant person had disappeared. She looked so thin and weak that he wondered how she was even alive. Tommy was jerked out of his thoughts when Jason closed the door to the truck. 

"You want to tell me why I caught her up there attempting to kill herself?!" Jason raved. "What happened to closeness we all had. We made a pact to always be there for one another. Yet I come home to find Kim ready to leap off a cliff because she feels that she has no one in the whole damn world to go to!"

Tommy stepped back stung by the accusations coming from the person he considered to be his best friend.

"I didn't even know that she was still in town. I thought that she had gone back to Florida after the funeral." Tommy whispered. "We didn't know."

"Well maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in Kat-woman you would have noticed that someone you used to love was going to kill herself."

"I will always love Kim, Jase." Tommy said looking hurt.

"Some way to show it!" Jason cried jumping into the truck.

"Jason wait!" Tommy cried as his friend revved his engine. 

"Fuck off, Tommy." Jason said as he floored the accelerator and sped away.

Kat, Rocky, Tanya, and Adam stood huddled together as they watched the two old friends exchange words. At one point during the shouting Kat began to cry. She nor the others had ever seen Jason explode and the things that he was saying was enough to make anyone who knew both the men cringe.


	2. Chapter two

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Most of you are asking me to hurry for the next chapters and I am trying. Work and the Golden Globes kinda got in the way. I hope that this is going to keep being a pleasure to work on and I pray that you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I know that all characters belong to Saban and Hollywood but I just want to send out the thanks to those folks that are letting me play with them.

Jason killed the engine and sat staring up at the dark apartment. Unable to wake Kimberly up he had been forced to bring her to his own 'bachelor pad'. Thankful that he had come back to apartment to tidy up before going to the cliffs to catch the sunset, Jason unlocked the door and flipped a few lights on. He quickly turned down the blankets to the guest bed then went back out to his red Ford F150 for Kim. Kimberly remained in a troubled sleep as he took her in his arms and carried her to the comfort of a soft bed.

"No!" she mumbled, jerking away from the friendly touch of his hand. Jason shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. He wondered what could have happened in the six months since he had saw her last to make her want to end her life. The thought of her being pushed to the point of suicide from the lack of communications between people was a bit much. Then again no one really understands why people end their own lives. He thought back to the night before he left for the piece conference and how she had told him that friendships like theirs were meant to last forever. Yes Jason remembered that night all to well.

"Hey Jason" Kim had chirped in a forced happiness as she entered his room. Jason looked up for his packing and grumbled a hello. Kim gasped when she had seen his face. It looked as if Jason had been crying for hours. His eyes were blood shot and his face was puffy and streaked. She had immediately gone to him, wrapping her arms around him. He held tight to her as he once again found himself crying. Kim had gently stroked his back and periodically kissed his forehead. 

"I can't do it Kim. I was wrong in joining the peace conference. I don't want to leave you guys. I have this horrible feeling that we are going to grow apart and lose touch and I can't bear to think of losing all the great friendships that I have here."

Kim had taken his face in her hands and looked deep into his wild eyes. For a moment she had said nothing then she began in a soft commanding tone that Jason had never heard her use. "Don't ever worry about losing me as your friend. I will always be here for you Jason Lee Scott. There is a little thing called 'Friends Forever' and that is what we will be." Her voice had begun to shake as she went on, tears forming in her own eyes. "You have always been there for me as my friend and brother, leader and team mate. I will always be here and I don't ever want to here you question that again."

" I am going to miss you Kim, more than you know." He had whispered.

They had sat in the warmth of each other company that night as he packed talking about the past years of their life, the laughter and tears, boyfriends and girlfriends and what the future might hold for them. She had gotten up to leave, wrapped him in a hug and told him something that he had never forgotten.

"We will always be there for each other, no matter what." Jason had held tight to her small frame and whispered a soft farewell."

"I promise," he said as she had moved to the door. "Goodbye Kim"

"No, not goodbye Jason, just good night. Never say goodbye because those are forever."

Jason was jerked out of his memories by Kim's screaming. She was covered in sweat and tossing about the bed in the clutches of some horrible nightmare.

"No! Stop! Please I'm sorry! No! Help!" Jason began to softly shake her calling her name worried that no matter what her tried he was unable to wake her. Her screaming had stopping yet now he cringed at the helpless pleas that were softly coming from her. "Somebody please help me. No… please…stop..your..hurting me.

"Kim" Jason screamed pulling her thrashing form into his arms. Relief flooded though him when her eyes popped open yet it was quickly washed away as she clutched him crying. Her whole body was wracked with great sobs and he felt that she was holding on for dear life.

"What was that Kim" he whispered hoping that she would open up to him.

"A horrible event in my life that I seem to always be reliving in my dreams" 

"What!?!" he cried sitting back so he could see her face. "That was real. You were shouting for something to stop. "Who and what has happened to you."

Kim stood up and looked around then turned back to Jason. 

"Let's go for a walk and I will try to explain what is haunting me Jason." Jason stood up and walked with her to the door and out into the warm summer night. They walked quietly to the park where they had fought many of Zedd and Rita's monsters. 

"It's a really long story Jase." She said stopping and looking out over the lake.

He watched her begin to wring her hands in the eerie moonlight.

"I have time"

"There never was another guy." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"I lied to Tommy in that letter. There never was another guy. I told him that, knowing that my secret would be safe and all of my friends would never know the real truth. I knew that they would never give my reasons a second thought. I also knew that Tommy could then be with Kat and they would all soon forget about me. All because I never wanted them to find out."

"Find out about what Kim?" Jason asked as she diverted her gaze from his.

"I was raped Jason."

"What!" Jason was stunned and even though Kim could not tell his face had gone white with pain and anger."

"That isn't the half of it" Kim said placing a hand on his flexing muscles. "I found out I was pregnant a month later and I thought about having an abortion. I felt like I was dying inside and I didn't want the others to know that I had been hurt like that. A few days before I had to decide whether or not to have the innocent life inside me terminated I miscarried. I was alone and afraid but I didn't want Tommy to have to think about me being with another man every time that he looked at me so I kept it a secret. Now I dream about it every night. The last three weeks have been like walking in my nightmares. I feel like I can never wake up. I am sorry that I hurt Tommy and I regret losing him. I miss Trini and I was almost completely lost without you. We have all drifted apart and they thought of losing all of the people I once loved is more than I can bear."

"Kim I wish you would have told me about this when it had happened." Jason said pulling her into his arms. "I would have been there right beside you.

"I thought you would think that I was easy and careless" Kim whispered into his shirt"

"Kim" he said putting her at arms reach so he could look into her eyes and let her know that he really meant what he was saying. "You were hurt and abused. I would never think you were easy. I will never let anyone hurt you again because I promised once that we would be friends forever and that means that we stick together."

"There is no such thing as the term 'Friends Forever'" she whispered looking down at the ground. "Look Jase, I have to get going home. Thank you for being there and I am glad your back." With that she turned and ran off into the night.

"Kim wait!" he shouted into the darkness she had disappeared into. There has to be away to get us back to the friendships we had even if they would be a little different. We all seem to still need the comfort of each other's company.

****Sorry it is so short but I wanted to get something up. Let me know what you think and I will try to have the next chapter up this weekend. Please review. Thanks!!!! JULES*****Oh and I really enjoyed you review Truelove. I hope that you find this chapter just as good as the first. I hope that all that read and review like this one*******


	3. Chapter three

****

Well I am finally able to add this next chapter. I am afraid that I am unsure of what I really want to happen next and I would like any helpful hints that I could get. For the record on the next chapters: Do not come looking for any good Kat moments. I am not a big fan of hers. With that said I hope that you read and review. Enjoy!

Morning found Jason Lee Scott sitting dazed in his living room, sprawled on the couch. Unable to sleep he had pondered what had become of the powerful friendships they had, why something so horrible would happen to one of the nicest people he knew. How a close knit group of friends would turn on one of their own because of a small nasty piece of paper. Just as he was about to fall into the land of dreams he was startled back to his senses by a light pounding on the door.

"It's unlocked," he shouted, in no mood to see anyone. Jason looked up to see Tommy slowly close the door and turn to face him. There was a look of uneasiness that Tommy wore on his face.

"I thought that you and I should have a talk." He said as he leaned against the wall. "I know that you are upset with the actions of the group especially me but I want you to know that we truly had no idea that Kim was still home. I thought that she had left with the others. I also want you to know that I would never do anything to harm Kim. As crazy as it may sound I am still in love with her. I want to be there for her and you and I want to be able to be friends and not have to worry about losing one of you because of the small…."

Jason raised his hand to silence the now rambling twenty year old in front of him. Jason was so tired he barely found the energy to explain himself to his long time friend.

"I was startled and hurt very badly the other night when I found Kim. I can not imagine losing her. The fact that she was attempting to end her own life is more than I can bear."

"Why?" Tommy asked softly looking down. "What made her want to die?"

"Pain and suffering that she has endured these last few years. And the fact that she has kept it all locked away, not willing to talk about it. She has lost so much and somewhere along the line she thought that death would be the answer."

Tommy watched as Jason's tired face took on a worried look as he glanced at the clock and then out the window. He also knew that Jason was giving him a rough outline of what was really bothering Kimberly. Tommy understood that Jason would never betray her trust and he would have to find out on his own.

"She ran off last night." Jason said as he stood up and made his way over to Tommy and the door. "I have to try and find her."

Jason was stopped short when Tommy grabbed his arm.

"You are in no condition to go looking for anyone." He explained as he moved his friend back to the couch. "She is probably back wherever it is she is staying and not wandering around at all." Tommy turned toward the door his chocolate brown eyes startling Jason. There, in the eyes of a former leader to the Power Rangers was tears. Jason had forgot that Tommy had such a soft heart and he knew that the words they had shared a day ago had scarred him. 

"I'm sorry bro. But I…" Jason started to apologize for the hurtful words he had shouted at one of his closest friends.

"It's ok Jase." Tommy said as he opened the door. "If Kimberly is still out wandering around I will find her." He looked down at the floor uncertain of himself. "I have to find her and tell her that I am still in love with her."

"What about Kat?" Jason asked from the couch. He was worried about how Tommy was going to handle the swaying situation. If he wasn't careful all three of them could end up hurt.

"I broke up with her about a week ago. We both realized that the relationship was going nowhere." Tommy looked back up and smiled. "I guess I am a one woman type of guy."

"Come back in at six tonight." Jason murmured as he fell toward the land of dreams. "And try to be on time." With that Jason's muscles relaxed further and he let out a soft sigh.

"Sleep well bro," Tommy said walking back out the door in search of the woman he loved and the unknown future.

Kimberly Hart gazed out the window in the living room of her small apartment. Angel Grove Park spread out in expanse before her. Closing her eyes she could see the past. Not just the monster fights and the demanding tasks of being a power ranger but the many hours the gang had spent in the sun. The first kiss she and Tommy had shared was over by the lake and the time that Jason had held her in his strong arms when she had found out about her parent's decision to divorce. I should never have pushed them away, she though to herself. How she regretted that awful letter to Tommy. Kim sighed and grabbed a light jacket from the closet and made her way to the park. She moved out at a brisk walk to the place she had gone many times in the past. A place that held comfort in her mind because of all the wonderful memories she had of Tommy there. Kim entered the wooded thicket by the lake and sighed. It was just as she remembered it. The beauty of the morning was breath taking, the newly woken sun was casting soft reflections of light against the slightly lapping water and the soft breeze moved the leaves in a majestic yet hypnotic way. As she climbed up on the large boulder to gaze at the beautiful sight before and to gather her thoughts on the future she didn't realize that she wasn't alone.

Tommy watched hidden by the trees as Kim sat and stared out in the direction of the horizon. He moved toward her, unsure of how to break his presence to the small girl he had known so well in the past.

****

"I wish you were here, Tommy" Kim whispered softly to herself as she wrapped her arms around her body as if in the process of hugging herself. She slowly stood and Tommy froze unsure of what to say. The distance between them was a lot wider than the two meters that separated them. 

"I am here Beautiful" he said softly as she was turning to leave. Kim gasped at the sight of her old leader, friend and love. She was surprised to turn and find him in their old spot but even more so by him calling her Beautiful. Kim was ashamed at how wonderful she felt that he had called her that. He was Kat's boyfriend now and the only reason he was even speaking to her was because he didn't know the awful truth. Surely if he knew he wouldn't be here, right?

"Tommy," she whispered as she gave a small nod, deverted her eyes and tried to walk past him.

"Wait Kim," he said grabbing hold of her arm unwilling to let her go before they had a chance to talk. He gasped when she flinched and cowered from him. It was as if she thought that he was going to strike her. Tommy quickly let go of her arm and touched her shoulder. She even flinched away at the soft touch of a friend.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he started. Kimberly remained looking at the ground as he apologized. 

"You didn't hurt me it's just…" At that moment Kim lost all control and sank to the ground trembling. Pulling her knees up to her chest and hiding her face she began to rock back and forth. "I'm so sorry" she repeated over and over as tears began to once again take form in her eyes.

Tommy stood back shocked. What in all the heavens could have happened to her. He knew that it wasn't his imagination playing games on him when she had cowered before him. She had actually been afraid of him. Tommy didn't even want to imagine the horrors that she must have gone through.

"You don't have to be sorry, Kim" He said as he lifted her chin so he could she her face. Now that her face was in the light Tommy wanted to cry himself. Her features had changed from healthy with a rosy tint to shallow and pale. Her eyes were haunted and the sparkle had been distinguished.

"I hurt you" she replied pulling her face away from his touch. "And I lied to you."

Tommy rocked back on her heels. He knew that she was talking about the letter. For three years there had been a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that there really hadn't been another guy. 

"You must have had your reasons" He said carefully. "But I was hoping that you would tell now that we are here together."

Kim looked at him as she rose to her feet. She knew that he had every right to know but she could find the words to tell him. All of her pain, anger at the world and years of isolation brought forth a rush of words.

"I was raped and beaten and if that isn't enough I have to find out that I am pregnant and then I before I can decide if I have the guts to have an abortion I miscarry. I regret sending you that stupid letter and pushing all of you away. Then the one person that does call me home happens to die from cancer that I didn't even know that she had. I have lost everything that I have ever loved or enjoyed! I can't eat or sleep and I when I do finally shut my eyes I relive that horrible night all over again. I want to die!!!" Kim stopped screaming as suddenly as she had started. She once again looked down at the ground afraid to see Tommy's expression. Now he will leave, she thought. He won't want anything to do with me now.

Tommy walked over to Kim and placed his hands on her shoulders, then once again lifted her face so he could see into her eyes. Eyes that were soft and caring and to Kim's surprise filled with tears at the pain of finally knowing what had happened to her."

"Oh Tommy" she whispered falling into his awaiting arms for a hug. Tommy just held her, stroking her long hair and resting his chin upon her head. He knew that she had a long way to go in they way of recovery from the horrible events of the past. 

****

Hope you found this interesting but I fell that I need a few tips on which way to go. I already have some plans but I am still unsure of who I want to have Kim end up with Jason or Tommy. Review and give me some hints. I need then badly. **Jules**


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I have been told that I do not own these characters. I wish that I did. Then maybe I could afford to have my computer fixed and then I would be able to get these chapters up a little faster. Anywho, I hope that you r and r. Tootlies!!

Chapter Four

Jason stood at his kitchen window gazing out into the fierce storm that was ravaging through Angel Grove. Tommy had left hours before to go out with the group. He had turned down their invitation. When Jason had disappeared six months before he had left his whole life behind including his job. When Tommy had returned at six they had talked of Jason starting at the dojo that they had begun with Rocky's inheritance from his Aunt and Tommy's winnings from the track. He had agreed to join his two friends since his bank account would not support him for too much longer.

Another bolt of lightning ripped across the sky making the lights flicker a few times before the electricity went out for good.

"Shit" Jason swore as he tried to remember where he had put the Yankee Candles his mother had bought him. Just as he lit the last candle in the living room he heard a soft knock at the door. 'Who in the world would be out in this horrible storm' he thought as he shuffled over to the door.

Jason opened the door to find a soaking wet and trembling Kimberly.

"Kim!" He exclaimed as he ushered her into the warmth of his apartment.

"I'm…so..sorry" She mumbled as he led her to the bathroom.

"For what?" he asked as he grabbed her a pair of his smallest sweat pant and tee shirt.

"Barging…in…on…you" 

"Here" he said as he handed her the sweats. "Get out of those wet clothes."

Kimberly slowly pulled the warm clothes of her still trembling body. 'I must be coming down with something' she thought as shakily tried to put on dry socks. She was beyond thankful that Jason was home and that he only lived a half mile away. Something about the storm had her jumpy and terrified. She found comfort with Jason, knowing that with him near no harm would come to her. Kim looked in the mirror. Even in the flickering light of the candle she could make out her gaunt features and dull eyes. She knew that she needed to eat and that she wouldn't be able to go without sleep too much longer. She turned away from the mirror not wanting to think about anything. Her head was beginning to throb, her throat was soar, breathing was beginning to hurt and her whole body was starting to ache. She tried to push back all the pain and aching as she made her way out the living room where Jason was sitting on the coach. She heaved a heavy sigh as she sat down beside him, resting her head on his strong shoulder. 'Maybe a quick nap would be alright' she thought as she felt sleep tugging on her mind and body. After a few minutes she finally gave in and moved her head onto the couch pillow Jason had on his lap and closed her eyes. Her last coherent thought was that of piece and safety.

Jason pulled the blanket laying across the top of the couch over her still shaking body. He fell asleep stroking her hair not long after. Jason slowly woke up trying to remember what happened. He looked down at Kim, she was still sleeping yet something didn't seem quite right about her. She was still visibly shaking though the clock told him that they had been asleep for three hours. He went to pull back the locks of hair that fell across her face and was startled to find that her skin was hot to touch. Kim was burning up with a fever! It wasn't until he moved her off his lap and went to retrieve a cool cloth from the bathroom that he realized her breathing was coming in heavy, labored gasps. Jason grabbed his cell phone and dialed Adam's number. Adam was in his third year at Angel Grove University for Pre-med. If anyone was going to be able to help it would be Adam. Kim was beginning to softly moan when Adam pick up on the third ring

Adam Park was waiting in line to exit the theater with the others when his phone began to chime wildly from it's place on his belt. 

"Wonder who is calling me this late." He flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Adam it's Jason."

"Hey"

"Look I hope that I didn't wake you up but I have Kimberly here and she is burning up with a fever and it seems like she might be having trouble breathing." Jason explained the rest of the symptoms frantically.

"Jason I need you to keep putting the cool compress on her then I need you to try and wake her up. Get her to talk to you, do whatever you can to keep her awake until I get there."

"How long?" Jason asked.

"I'm at the theater so give me ten minutes."

Adam snapped the phone shut and turned to his friends who had crowded behind him when the caught what he was saying on the phone. 

"Well?" Rocky asked when Adam turned to them.

"I have to get over to Jason's apartment. Kim is there and she has a high fever. Jason sounded really upset."

"I'll drive" Tommy said quickly. "Rocky will you take the girls home?"

"Yeah" Rocky agreed as Tommy and Adam began to run to Tommy's Explorer.

Adam and Tommy pulled into Jason's Apartment co,plex and ran up to his door. They walked in without bothering to knock. Jason was kneeling next to the couch. Adam went straight to Kim and laid his hand on her forehead.

"Did you take her temp?" He asked looking over at Jason. 

"It was at a hundred and three right after I called you."

"Kim?" Adam asked giving her a light shake. All he got in response was a soft groan.

"I haven't been able to wake her up." Jason explained as Adam tried calling her name again.

"I need to grab a large blanket. We have to get her to the Emergency Room." Jason ran off at Adam's request and came back carrying a large quilt. Jason quickly wrapped Kim up and looked over at Tommy who still stood by the door. His face was as white as the wall he stood next to. 

"Alright, lets go" Adam said moving to the door. 

Jason picked Kim's shaking form up in his arms and followed Adam out the door. Tommy jumped into the drivers seat as Adam held the door open for Jason. Once everyone was in Tommy drove while Adam dialed the E.R.

Kim thought she heard Adam calling her name but she wasn't sure. 'Why can't I wake up?' she thought vaguely as she drifted back to the blackness. 'I just need to sleep, I am so tired'

Once at the hospital two doctors and a few nurses whisked Kim out of Jason's arms, and down the hall on a gurney. 

"You need to wait here for now." A nurse told the three anxious men.

"What do you think she has?" Jason asked Adam as he paced the cramped waiting room. Adam sat hunched forward resting his arms on his knees. Tommy stood leaning against the wall with his head down. He had barely said five words since the arrived at Jason's apartment.

"Well it could be a number of things," Adam said truthfully. "I don't want to jump to conclusions."

They had been there two hours and still there had been no word.

Adam had called the others to let them know that they were at the hospital waiting for news. Rocky, Tanya and Kat had insisted to join them. They should me arriving at any minute.

Now it was just a waiting game.

"I hate not knowing anything!" Jason heaved as he sat down a seat away from Adam.

Kat followed Rocky and Tanya into the Emergency Room waiting area. Her eye immediately went to Tommy who was leaning against the wall, hands in hi pockets completely turned off to the rest of the world. His hair was falling from it's trademark ponytail across his eyes and face. She went over to him and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder while Rocky went to Jason. He stood speaking in hushed tones with his predecessor. Adam was soon wrapped into a hug. All of them were tired and in a way needed each to draw strength from. Kat turned her attention back to Tommy who had mumbled a soft hello before casting his eyes to the television, which was blinking a severe weather bulletin. Kat moved forward and pulled him in a hug, which he gratefully accepted, then pulled back from. She cringed knowing that all of his thoughts were with Kimberly who was behind the double doors that led to the rest of the Emergency room.

***Sorry about the wait. I am sure that the next chapter will be up early this week. Thank you for all the reviews. I will take what all of you said into account. Have a great week!!!****Jules**** 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: Well I know I don't own them I am just in a playful mood. I have decided exactly what I want to do with these characters. This is going in a direction that even I am surprised by. So on with the show.

Chapter 5

Another hour passed as the group of five friends waited to here news on Kimberly's condition. Tommy had long since sank to the floor from his standing position. Jason had taken to pacing the length of the waiting room. Tanya and Kat were seated together on one of the leather coaches. Rocky stood by the window watching Jason pace with a thoughtful expression on his face. Adam was once again at the sign in window trying to get word on Kim's condition. Though he claimed to not know what was wrong with their friend, Adam's eyes told them that he did have a vague idea of the problem was. Adam walked back to the group shaking his head.

"They will come and talk to us when they get word to." Adam said as he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason turned to the former green ranger, his midnight eyes asking the same question they had asked earlier that night. 

"What do you really think it is Adam?" Jason asked, his voice husky and low, barely more than a whisper.

Tommy looked up at the two young men that were no more than five feet away from him. He had been stunned to arrive at Jason's to find Kim so sick. When she had left him at the park earlier she had seemed fine. Quiet and quite different than the last time he had spoken with her. It had him upset that Kim had gone to Jason's apartment. He was starting to wonder if there was more to Kim and Jason besides the lifetime of friendship they shared. He had seen that Kim was wearing a set of Jason's sweats. Tommy tried to shake the building jealousy to listen to what Adam was going to say.

Adam looked around at the people he considered to be not only his friends but his family. He had a good idea of what might be wrong with Kimberly. He didn't however want to tell his friends about it. There was no need to have them worry. Adam once again locked eyes with Jason.

"Did she tell you if she didn't feel good?" Adam asked. "Any symptoms?"

Jason looked down as he recounted Kim arriving at his door right after the storm began. He told them about how she had been soaking wet so he had her change. Then about her falling asleep and his soon following into the land of dreams. "I woke up and went to push the hair out of her face and realized she was burning up with fever and that her breathing was slightly labored." Jason sighed as he finished. "Oh and she was rubbing her neck, she didn't say anything about it but she was definitely in pain."

Adam's eyes startled Jason when he spoke of Kim's neck pain. He knew that this confirmed whatever it was that Adam suspected Kim of having. 

"Are you sure that her neck was bothering her?" Adam asked softly.

"As sure as I can be. She was rubbing it and acting like it was bothering her."

"Well I hate to admit this but I think I have an idea on what Kim might have. I could be wrong but this is an educated guess. The fever and neck ache point in this direction"

"Adam get to the point already!" Rocky growled from his place next to Tommy.

"I.." Adam started and then stopped as he looked around the room. What if I am wrong, he thought. Jason's eyes boring down on him made Adam utter his next words.

"Spinal Meningitis"

"What?" Tanya asked from her seat next Katherine. "How could she have that. I thought that there were vaccines for that."

"There is a vaccine for viral meningitis. If she has meningitis it's probably the bacterial kind and more severe especially with her fever spike." Adam said softly.

All became quiet again after Adam's speech. Tommy stood up and began to gaze out the window. He was almost sure now that there was something in between Jason and Kim. Jason knew he still loved Kim, why would he go for her. Kim had been distressed when around him earlier that day but why would she be so at ease with Jason. He knew that Kim and Jason shared a bond but they did too. The more Tommy thought about it the more he was starting to get angry. Angry with Jason for taking what Tommy thought was his. Hurt that Kim would chose to hang with Jason than with himself. Before he was able to vent any of his feelings to his friends a nurse came through the double swinging doors. 

All eyes turned to the tall woman in navy blue scrubs. She had a kind face that had a serene yet tired look to it. It was her duty to tell this group of young people what was wrong with their friend. She watched as each one of them looked her way. Some of them had looks of hope while others looked as if she was going to confirm their worst nightmare.

"Well?" asked Tommy.

"My name is nurse Hathaway, you can call me Ashleigh. We have managed to keep the fever in between 104 and 105 degrees though we have been unable to bring it lower. After we were able to bring the fever down and the threat of seizures was lower we performed a spinal tap. During the procedure we extracted fluid from the spinal canal to be tested for bacteria. We have the lab results and I am afraid that it shows Kimberly has Meningitis caused by Neisseria meningitidis."

"In English?" Rocky asked.

"Kimberly is very sick. Her heart rate has rose and we are worried about the fever. She has remained unconcious throughout most of the night. When awake, she was delirious due to the fever. However, I need to know if there is a Jason among you."

"I'm Jason." He said stepping toward Nurse Hathaway. Tommy's blood began to boil as he listened to the nurse explain to them that Kim had repeated one thing while awake and delirious. Jason. She was calling for Jason. Even when she was delirious it was his name that she called. Tommy was ready to fly through the roof when Rocky placed a strong hand on his shoulder. He watched as the nurse led Jason through the double doors that blocked them all from Kim. Tommy brushed Rocky's hand off him and left the waiting area for a breath of fresh air. He needed to clear his head. Rocky, Adam, Kat and Tanya waited until he left to begin talking about what they should do next.

Jason followed the nurse to a small room with chair and a counter. He listened while she explained to him that he would have to have an injection of antibiotics before he would be able to spend prolonged time with Kim to prevent him from contracting the illness. She removed the needle and placed a band-aid on his arm and then led him down the hall to Kim's room. 

"I have a chair waiting for you next to the bed. Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything." With that she patted him on the shoulder and turn to go about her rounds. 

Jason slowly opened Kim's door and prepared himself for the worst. The only light in the room was that of the machines that were monotering Kim's vitals. Jason sat down in the chair never taking his eyes off Kim. Her chest rose and fell softly, though she had stopped shaking Jason knew that the fever still raged on. He noticed that she had oxygen tube running just under her nose. There was an i.v. attached to her left arm and an e.k.g monitoring her heart.

Jason reached forward and took Kim's burning hand in his own. They had been through so much together. He refused to believe that meningitis could bring her down when sixty foot monsters that shot electricity from their fingers could not. She had had his support then and she had it now. He remembered the first time he had met Kim. They had been five and were seated next to each other the first day of elementary school. Though Billy had been his best friend Jason had excepted Kim into the two's friendship. 

Jason turned her hand in his praying that she was going to come through this okay. He had come to terms with his feelings for Kim when she had fallen asleep in his lap. He knew that he was falling in love with her. Had been since the day he saw her up on the cliffs. He knew it sounded crazy. Tommy was his best friend, his bro and he knew that Tommy was still in love with her. Jason wanted more than anything to make Kim well, to take away all of her pain, pain from the past and that of the present. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Kim's eyes were open and she was watching him softly turn her hand over in his own.

Kim struggled to regain consciousness. She had to get to Jason. He would make it all better. The pain in her neck was becoming hard to bare. Jason always knew how to make her feel better. Kim felt someone take her hand. She would know that hand anywhere. Jason had come. The need to open her eyes became stronger. He would be worried about her. When Kim was finally able to pry her eyes open she was bombarded with pain and nausea. She turned her eyes to him watching him gaze at her hand that he was holding.

Jason felt her eyes after a few moments and looked up at her. He was startled by her doe brown eyes. Even in the dim light he could see that they were fogged with pain. He leaned forward as she tried to talk. 

"It's okay Kim," he said when she couldn't find her voice. "I'm here for you."

"Make it stop." She whispered to him. 

"Make what stop, Kim?" He would do anything in his power to make her feel better but he had no idea what she wanted.

"Make…the…pain…stop." Her eyes were beginning to glass over and she felt her grip on coherent consciousness slipping away. "Please Jase." 

Jason wanted more than anything to be able to help her. He would gladly take all of her pain away and bare it himself. He watched as she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Please…" she whispered again. Her grip on his hand was softening and Jason knew that she was going back to the blackness of unconsciousness. At least there she wouldn't feel any of the pain. Perhaps the next time she woke back up the fever will have broken and she would be on the path to recovery.

Tommy came back into the waiting room to find Tanya asleep on Adam's shoulder and Rocky hugging Kat in the corner. They had agreed that they would stay at the hospital until they got word that Kim's fever had dropped. They felt that they needed to stay not only for Kimberly but for Tommy also. Rocky had shared what he had seen in Tommy's eyes that night. Jealousy and rage. They knew that Tommy still had feelings for Kim but it appeared that there might also be something going on with Kim and Jason.

Tommy sat down on an empty chair across from Adam and Tanya.

"I am sorry I ran out." He finally said.

"We understand." Katherine said coming forward.

"Any more news?"

"Jason came out a little while ago. He said that she came around for a few minutes and then passed back out. She is in a lot of pain. Jason is going to let is know when the fever breaks. We can see her one at a time when that happens. So we thought that we would wait until then before going home. Kim needs to know that we are here for her."

Soon the tired group of friends began to fall asleep. Tommy was the last to doze off and he held on until the sun was almost up.

Ok so this chapter took me a whole lot longer than I thought it was going to. I hope that you all like this one and the turn that I am taking with it. Please read and review!!!!!!! *********Jules**********


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I understand that I do not own these characters. Saban and Disney have all the rights. 

Authors Note: Did everybody die?? Or do you not like where I am going with this? Let me know what you think!!! Oh and go check out my other PR story 'Please Don't Go'. It is rated 'R' just to be safe in the coming chapters. Reviews are wonderful! Smile…Jules.

Chapter 6

Kimberly slowly opened her brown eyes. She had a feeling she had been asleep for a good deal more than twelve hours, judging by the kinks in her body. Her whole body felt weighted down as if still asleep. At least the head-ache that had been plaguing her had diminished to no more than a slight throb. Kim let her eyes begin to wander around the light blue walled room. There were flowers on the nightstand with cards and a single get balloon. Finally her eyes came to rest on her visitor. She had known he was there, she had felt his large warm hand wrapped around hers even before her eyes had opened. She softly smiled at his sleeping form. His dark hair was slightly tousled. Jason lay with her hand in his, with his head leaning against the mattress. He had fallen asleep watching over her and Kim knew it. 

'What am I going to do' she thought as she gazed at him. Kim had felt her emotions for her close friend changing in the time since he had saved her from death above the angry ocean. Jason gave her a sense of safety and hope for happiness in the future. 'He could never feel this way about me' she sadly told herself. 'Even if he did love me he would never betray Tommy's trust or their friendship.' Kim knew without a slightest doubt that even the idea of 'Kim and Jason' in Tommy's mind would not bode well. Suddenly a thought came to her. 'Why was Jason the one at her bedside while Tommy was nowhere to be found?' 

Maybe there was a chance.

Jason was brought out of his dream by movement from the frail hand in his. He opened his eyes to find her gazing off into space, obviously very lost in her own thoughts. His eyes slipped from her slightly frowning face to the small clock at his right. 12:05a.m. Her fever had broken a little more than twelve hours ago. He had gone to announce the news to their friends. Each one had donned a cloth facemask and had gone into the dim room to be with their friend. Jason had urged them to go home and get some sleep in their own beds instead of stiff waiting room furniture. Rocky and the girls left with a few yawns and promises to be back tomorrow. Adam had turned to Tommy, ready to go home to a warm bed if it was only for a few hours before his night class. Tommy, however, had not been ready to leave Kim's side. Adam had been lucky enough to head off Tommy's jealous rage and lead the young man from the hospital. Jason knew that Tommy was beginning to see that there was something going on between him and Kim. Jason shook his head at that thought. There really was nothing between himself and Kimberly. He was falling in love with her, that much was true. However, deep down she was probably still hung up on Tommy.

Jason remembered the night she had sent the letter. She had called him in tears, needing him to tell her she had done the right thing. He had felt helpless as he tried to sooth her over the phone. He had stayed on the phone with her for hours, never once imagining that she wasn't telling him everything. He cursed himself for not noticing what had truly happened to her sooner.

Jason was brought out of his trance like state when he realized that her eyes had fallen on him. He smiled sheepishly at her and pushed himself up, never letting go of her hand.

"Morning sunshine" she whispered softly. He raised his eyebrow and gave a goofy little smirk before running his hand through his hair 

"I look that bad, huh?" 

"Not nearly as bad as I do" Kim muttered suddenly becoming embarrassed at thought of how bad she must look. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Jason had probably witnessed her at her worst before, yet somehow it had never bothered her. 'I guess I never noticed because he was always my best friend and not possible boyfriend material.' Kim thought. She was really beginning to shock herself. She had fallen for Jason!

"Nah, you look pretty good for someone who has had a raging fever and was malnourished." Jason hoped that she wouldn't clam up on him. With her next statement, she brought a smile to his face and eased his worrying mind.

"Sexy too?" Kim batted her eyelashes sweetly at him.

"Without a doubt" he grinned.

Two weeks later Jason helped Kim into his truck. Her bout with meningitis had made her appear weaker than she had before. In the last couple weeks she had worked on getting her wait up to 90 pounds. The doctor had been strict, saying that she couldn't leave until she reached the agreed upon wait. Kim had groaned when she looked at herself in the mirror earlier that morning.

"I'm a walking skeleton" she couldn't imagine what Jason had been thinking when he told her she looked good. 'He just want's you to be happy, Kim.' She had told herself as she pulled on some clothes Tanya and Kat had brought from her apartment the day before. She had been grateful that it was the two girls that had ventured out for her clothes. She didn't even want to imagine what type of mismatched, thrown together as quickly as possible outfit Rocky would have brought. Tanya and Kat had brought her a pair of faded American Eagle jeans with a brown belt; a simple white American Eagle tee and a deep maroon zip up hooded jacket with white lettering from Ambercrombie. Kim remembered when she had purchased the outfit, when she had insisted on being well dressed at all times. If it hadn't been for the look on Jason's face when she had ventured out of the room to leave, she would have changed back into the sweats she had arrived in. She was even more grateful that Nurse Hathaway had been able to talk her into leaving her hair down and adding a small amount of make-up to her pale features. Though she was a little tired and not quite feeling top notch she was excited to be going home. Even if that meant she was to have a male nurse watching her every move. A nurse called Jason lee Scott.

Kim smiled at him as he jumped into the truck and began to navigate them into traffic. When he turned right instead of going left in the direction of their apartments, Kim knew that something was going on.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere" he said trying not to laugh.

"Tell me!" she pleaded 

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No can do" he began too laugh as she playfully punched him in the arm. "You will see soon enough."

Kim smiled as she turned her gaze back out the window. Angel Grove Park flashed by outside the open window. She had a good idea where his was taking her. She hadn't been there since her return from Florida. She was surprised to find that she was slightly eager to go there. She could almost taste Ernie's strawberry peach smoothie.

Jason pulled into the Youth Center's parking lot, killed the engine, and moved to get Kim's door and help her out. She was already out of the truck pushing the door shut by the time he came around.

"Excited?" he asked her playfully.

"Just a little" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I miss Ernie."

"Is it really Ernie you miss or is it is one of a kind smoothies?"

"Him, though I'll have you know that it is damn near impossible to find a strawberry peach smoothie." She laughed as Jason led her into the familiar building.

Kim stopped dead in her tracks and tightened her grip on Jason's muscular arm. The large room was decorated with balloons, streamers and candles. There was a large banquet table laden with food, the floor mats had been removed to allow room for a dance floor that had sparkling confetti all over it that caught in the light of the disco ball that spun over head.

"Happy 21st Birthday Kimberly!"

Kim jumped at the cry from a large group of people has they jumped up from different hiding places across the room. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she turned into Jason's embrace. This was too much. She had almost forgot her own birthday in the stress of the last few weeks and thought that surely her friends would forget also. Yet here they were ready to party on her birthday. 

The group began to crowd around each one wanting a hug from the birthday girl. Kim cried harder when she found herself wrapped in Billy's arms, and shouted for joy when Aisha swept her into a warn embrace. Smiling through her tears she realized that her whispered wish to Jason a week earlier had come true. All of her friends were there. Billy, Zach, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat and Jason were all smiling at her.

Kim threw herself into Jason's embrace.

"Thank you so much?"

"And why would you think I had anything to do with this" he teased.

"You did, I don't know when you had the time but you did."

Tommy watched Kim, as she stood dumbfounded by their surprise party. He cringed inwardly as she clung to Jason. He sighed know that he had lost her again. He had found his beautiful only to have her fall in love with his best friend. He could see it her eyes as she hugged Jason happily. He watched Jason's eyes light up as he whispered something back into her ear, wishing it were him that was securely holding the glowing 21-year-old.

"I don't think you need to get too worried Tommy" Billy said placing a hand on his old friend shoulder. "They have always been really close."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Tommy agreed forcing a smile that Billy seemed to take for genuine. 'They have always been close but they haven't always been in love'

Ernie smiled broadly as Kim hugged him. When she pulled away, a perfect strawberry peach smoothie satisfied her taste buds. As the night passed, Kim's happiness grew. The gang was together sitting at the old ranger table laughing at Zach's jokes, teasing Rocky about his overly fed stomach, and regaling each other about the past three years. Aisha had already decided to move back to begin classes at AGU when Rocky had called her. Zach had taken intuitive and stopped drinking. He was currently attending AA classes at night. Billy was home for good after his month hiatus. He had found no solace among the stars, and realized that his place was on earth with is friends.

After they had eaten and laughed, Zach started up the music. 

"Let the dancing begin!" he called to the group. "The hip-hop king has returned!"

Laughter erupted from the group of friends that were moving toward the dance floor. They jammed for a good fifteen minutes before Zach switched the beat to a slow song. 

__

I'll be you dream,

I'll be your wish,

I'll be your fantasy…

Jason's eyes found Kim's just as hers found his. Kim walked over to him and began to slowly move to the slow tempo. Just as Kim and Jason began to dance other couples formed around the room. Kat and Billy were awkwardly holing each other. Tanya and Adam appeared to be much closer than any of them had thought as they tightly held each other. Aisha decided that it was a good time to talk to Tommy. She kissed Rocky on the cheek, promised him the rest of the night and moved over toward Tommy who had his eyes fixed on Kim and Jason. Aisha had to admit she was startled at how 'together' Jason and Kim appeared. 

"Care to dance oh powerful leader of mine?" Aisha asked in a voice that left no room for a.

"Sure" Tommy said shrugging his shoulders and pulling her close to him. "So are you and Rocko a couple yet or what?"

"We have discussed it, since I am coming home for good." Aisha explained before changing the subject. "But enough about me and the eating machine, how are you?"

"I've lost her" 

Aisha knew that he was indicating Kimberly who was happily wrapped in Jason's embrace. Her heart went out to Tommy but she couldn't help but feel happy for her closest friend.

"She is falling in love with my best friend" he whispered softly. "I know that her and Jason have been close since the first grade, but I can see it in her eyes and in his. They are falling in love and it is crushing me."

"Maybe you should talk to one of them and find out for sure instead of just assuming."

"Maybe" Tommy said giving one last look a Kim and Jason he turned his attention to Aisha who was give Rocky the look of death as he stood gazing at the huge birthday cake. Tommy had to laugh at Rocky's rather fake innocent look.

Kim felt as if she was flying. She had laid her head on Jason's shoulder as the swayed to Savage Garden's hit song. 'This is heaven' Kim thought as the music mixed with the sound of Jason's heart beat and soft voice as he sang along softly with the music

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain."

"I wanna bathe with you in the sea."

"I wanna lay like this forever until the sky falls down on me"

Kim look up and locked eyes with him. He smiled at her.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Kimberly Ann Hart" he said softly. Finally able to let out exactly let out how he felt about her.

"I already am" Jason felt his heart soar with her words. Still swaying with the beat of the music he leaned down and gently kissed her. Her lips were warm and inviting as her pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss.

Kim felt as if everything was finally made right. The pain of the last few years began to disintegrate with each passing second. She had finally come home.

(A/N: So what do you think?!? There is more to come! I am not done yet! I am enjoying writing this story and I can't wait to hear if all of you find it just as enjoyable. Please make my week and send me some feed back and I will continue to write this and my other work in progress. 'Please Don't Go' ***lots of love*****Jules***** 


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I, Julia Adele, here by claim no ownership over these characters. However I have a few suggestions to give to Saban. Let some of the authors of PR fan fiction take over the scriptwriting. Because, to put it nicely, you kinda suck at it.

****A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Ivydraken, glad you liked and thanks for the tips on Meningitis. Ozmandayus, you are a wonderful inspiration and I am overjoyed that you like this story even if it is K/J. Lana, another chapter for you. ExtremeDiva, I am glad you are overjoyed. Bashful, I am so happy that you liked, your emails made my day. To all of you T/K fans, thank you for reading and reviewing and I am glad that you liked. And a special thanks to all my anonymous friends who are forever sending reviews and encouragement. I just wanted everyone to know that you are greatly appreciated. ****Jules**** 

Chapter Seven

Tommy sat hunched over at their old ranger table watching his oldest friends dance beneath the twinkling lights of the disco ball. Aisha and Rocky were lost in each other eyes, both smiling like a pair of love struck teenagers. Billy and Kat had retreated to the farthest corner of the dance floor moving slowly to the music, finally looking comfortable in each other's embrace. Adam and Tanya were giggling and whispering into each other's ears, something about Rocky and Aisha. Tommy's eyes slowly made their way over to Kim and Jason. She had her head resting on Jason's chest while he had his chin resting upon her head. He could remember dancing with Kimberly that way. If he closed his eyes, Tommy could imagine a whole dance with Kim. Right down to how her hair smelled of Herbal Essences.

Tommy had fought back the urge to hit something when he had witnessed them kiss. It was in no way a kiss that a pair of friends would share. He wanted to kill Jason, yet at the same time he wanted to wish his friend congradulations. He knew that no harm would come to Kim with Jason there. She would be safe and happy. 

Happiness.

That's what he wanted for her, right? To be happy, even if it was in the arms of another man. Tommy cursed himself for believing that fateful letter. He should have gone down to Florida and demand to know what was really wrong. But again it was her happiness that had stopped him. As long as Kimberly was happy. However, he still planned on a long talk with Jason. Perhaps they could spar. Tommy turned to leave, he had experienced enough heartache for a night. Just as he was reaching for his jacket, a small hand grabbed his.

Tommy turned to see Kimberly before him. Her face was a glow with joy and her smile made him want to melt.

"Will you give the birthday girl the honor of a dance?" she asked breathlessly. 

"Sure beautiful" he said after a moment of hesitation. She swiftly turned and led him out to the dance floor. As Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim he noticed Jason was talking with Zach, laughter could be heard as the two men playfully punched each other. 

Kim noticed that Tommy was watching Jason. The last thing Kim wanted to do was tear the two men's friendship apart. She had asked Tommy to dance so she could talk with him. 

"You love him, don't you?" Tommy's voice startled out of her thoughts.

"Yes"

"Are you happy?"

"The happiest I have been in awhile." Kim told him honestly. "I'm sorry Tommy"

Tommy pulled her back a little so he could see her face and look into her doe brown eyes. Tears were beginning to well up.

"I'm sorry for hurting you like I have, I'm sorry for…" Tommy shushed her with two fingers.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. Not for the letter or loving Jason. It happens, and I will learn to deal with it. I just want you and Jason to be happy and I wish you all the best. I want to keep our friendship."

Kim reached up and hugged him tight to her. Thankful that he was such a good friend and person. Thankful, that he was willing to let the past go. Kim smile when she realized what song was playing over head. 

__

Everyone has something that had to leave behind

One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time…

Tommy almost laughed at the thought of how much this one song put their time together in words. He didn't even know the name of the group, yet he was thankful to them all the same. Tommy felt content with Kim's body pressed against his, both moving in a soft sway. He wished that this moment could go on forever. 

__

I never had a dream come true,

Until the day that I found you.

Even though I pretend that I've moved on,

Apart of you will always be with me.

Before Tommy knew it the song had ended. Stopping that dance was the last thing Tommy wanted to do. Kim turned her face up to him. He was surprised to find her liquid brown eyes filling over with tears.

"I will always remember the time that we shared." With that said, Kim pulled him down to her height and kissed his forehead, then turned to the juice bar where Ernie was waiting with a smoothie.

Jason watched the episode calmly, glad that Tommy was making it easy for Kim. He just wondered if Tommy was going to be so easy on him. Jason dreaded the meeting that lay ahead of him. Jason was brought out of his revere when Kim wrapped her arms around him bringing her lips to his. It was minutes before either of them pulled away.

"Maybe a strawberry peach smoothie isn't all that bad," Jason said with a smirk.

"Oh you!"

Jason and Kim looked up when Zach began chatting for a game of 'truth or dare'. The couple quickly joined the group. As everyone began to form a circle, Jason took a seat on the floor. Kim was soon in front of him, leaning her back and head against his strong chest.

During the length of the game, Rocky excepted the only dares, Billy blushed a deep red when asked about the time he and Kim switched bodies. The group took a trip down memory lane, laughing hysterically. 

Tommy laughed just as hard as anyone else. He truly was beginning to enjoy himself. He stole a glance in Kim's direction only to find that she had fallen asleep against Jason.

"Hey Jase" Tommy called to him. "Why don't you get sleeping beauty home to her bed." He said when Jason looked his way.

Jason gracefully pulled himself to his feet and lifted the slumbering former pink ranger into his arms. Tommy followed behind Jason and Kim, moving ahead only to open doors for Jason.

Once Jason had Kimberly in the truck, Tommy turned to walk away. 

"I'll see you at the dojo tomorrow morning at eight" was all Tommy said as he walked back into the transformed youth center.

***Sorry that this took so long to get up. I am working way too much. Having a bad cold was what brought me to the computer. Please review because the end is near. At least I think it is.******Jules****** 


	8. Chapter eight

A/N: It has been a pleasure working on this story. You have been a wonderful crowd of readers and I am glad that you have enjoyed. As always, most good things must come to an end, including this tale of learning to trust again. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I, Jules, hereby state that I do not own the characters depicted in this story. 

****

Chapter Eight

"The Final Chapter"

Kim woke up slowly savoring the warmth of the morning sun falling on her. She smiled softly, her eyes still closed; she could feel Jason's deep breathing against her back. His strong arm around her made her feel safe and wanted. Even though she was unable to move, she was content to lie in his arms. It gave her the time to think.

Tommy had been very understanding at the party. She knew he was hurt and disappointed, but she wasn't going to deny her hearts desire. Somewhere along the way she had let her shields down and she had fell in love with Jason.

Jason, her closest friend and former leader. He had always kept her safe. Always making sure that she was happy. He was every girl's dream and she wondered how she had never seen it before. He had been in love with her all along and she had been oblivious.

She hoped that this would not come between Jason and Tommy's friendship. They had been brothers in every way except blood since that historical handshake the day Tommy left evil green behind.

Each of them had grown in so many ways since then. If she closed her eyes she could see the original team sitting at the Youth Center enjoying smoothies while attacking homework anxiously waiting for those six tones to break the silence. She could remember following Jason into battle. The way it felt to know that you were only sixteen and fighting to life as the world knew it. It had been a huge responsibility, yet they had managed successfully. Jason and Tommy had shouldered so much yet came through as if they were normal teenagers, whose only worries were homework and dating, not the worlds every happiness.

Kim smiled as Jason mumbled and shifted in his sleep. It was only six thirty. She would wake him at seven so he would have time to make it to the dojo by eight. She bit her lip in thought. Tommy could be very irrational. She only hoped that he was able to look past jealousy.

Kim's thoughts turned back to the past. The horrors that she had been through had made her seal herself off from her friends and from love. She had found that it had hurt to believe in love. In the last three weeks Jason had slowly broke down that wall. He believed in her and she in him. He had reshown her what love was and what it meant. 

"Mornin'" Jason's deep voice brought her back to the present.

"Good morning to you too," she said smiling as she turned to him.

Both were making sure that the sheets and comforter shielded their mouths. Love meant many things, yet having to deal with morning breath was not one of those. Kim giggled at Jason's ruffled hair and hazy yet happy brown eyes. He looked handsome even at six-forty-five in the morning. 

"Are you laughing at me?" 

"Yes," she stated truthfully. She snuggled closer and rested her head on his muscular shoulder. Faded Polo Sport invaded her senses. "You have to get up soon."

She hated reminding him of the inevitable meeting with Tommy.

"I am content for the next fifteen minutes."

They laid there in silence enjoying the warmth and comfort the other offered. At seven, against Jason's will, Kim rose from bed. It was Jason's turn to laugh. She looked funny, yet adorable in his black, Nike sweats that were gigantic on her. Jason grumbled something incoherent as she pulled the blankets away.

"You are a cruel woman," he said as he climbed to his feet and followed her from the room. He grabbed the paper as she started some coffee.

"Why don't you take a shower while I make breakfast." Kim said as she came from the bathroom. Jason went to kiss her as she walked by.

"Ah, ah!" She scolded. "I'll kiss you as soon as you brush those teeth." She sidestepped around him, laughing at his look of indignation.

Jason and Kim enjoyed a warm meal of eggs, bacon and fruit.

"I could get used to this," Jason mused as he helped her load the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I bet you could." Kim laughed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him breathlessly.

"I'll be home by three." Jason said as they broke apart. "Relax and try to get some rest." She could her the concern in his voice. Her hospital visit had ended little more that twelve hours before. 

Jason arrived at the dojo with ten minutes spare, surprised to see Tommy was already there. Tommy's horrible sense of punctuality was almost as legendary as his deeds as a ranger. He slowly got out of his truck, feeling anxious as to what was to come. Maybe all would go well, they would spar, talk about his future at the dojo and continue on as best bros. However, the weight that had fallen in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise.

"Don't let this end badly," he mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the dojo. 

Tommy stood with his back to Jason, hand clasped behind his back. His long hair falling past his shoulders.

"Hello Jase." Tommy's voice was raspy and thick, almost as if he had been crying. It was only then that Jason realized that Tommy was dressed the same as he was the night before at the party. Jason placed a friendly hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Tommy?"

"She loves you," Tommy stated with almost no emotion. He still had not turned to Jason, but kept his same rigid composure. Before Jason could think of what to say Tommy spoke again, this time sounding more like himself.

"And you love her." Jason tried to open his mouth to speak. Tommy heaved a sigh and turned to face him. "So it only seems right that you should be together."

Tommy's were bloodshot and Jason suddenly realized that his friend had indeed been up all trying to find the words that needed to be said. The words to express what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Tommy." It was the only thing he could think of to say. He was indeed sorry for his friend's grief, yet he was not sorry for loving Kimberly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Tommy said quietly. "We are both in the love with the same woman. She chose you and I will learn to deal with that. I don't want to lose my best friend and though we may have a couple of uncomfortable months ahead of us, it will pass with time." Tommy stopped talking for a moment and gazed around the dojo. "You will have an equal share in all of this. Rocky is going to have the papers finalized this week.

As Tommy began to speak about the dojo and their plans for the school Jason realized that Tommy had said what he need to say and now wanted to leave it in the past. Years from now they may joke bout their crazy love triangle, but until that day Jason knew that it would never be spoken of.

Jason walked up the steps to his building. It was nearly six. He had called Kimberly, assuring her that all was going well and he was running late. Very late. He unlocked the door and stepped into his apartment, it finally felt like home.

Kim was lying on the couch, blanket pulled across he legs, book resting on her lap. She was fast asleep. Jason smiled softly as he closed the door. She was truly beautiful, inside and out. He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Kim opened her eyes and smiled. She was relieved all had gone well. Jason sat at the edge of the couch and pick up the book she had been reading.

"I find it a little odd that you are reading this book, Miss Hart," he laughed.

"It's interesting," Kim cried in mock defense.

"The History of the Power Rangers?" Jason exclaimed theatrically! "But you know more than this book could ever tell.

"I just wanted to know what the authors opinions were."

"And?"

"Well, you are the fearless and compassionate red ranger and leader who brought he evil green ranger to the light." Kim was smirking by the time she had finished.

"Am I?" Kim laughed as Jason leaned down to kiss her. "Fearless maybe, compassionate likely." He joked as he tickled her a lifted her legs so he could lean back against the couch. Kim put her legs onto his lap and sighed happily. 

"Everyone is finally coming home to stay." Kim said, a small smile play on her lips. "Zack and Aisha should be back next week and Billy is coming home Friday."

Kim had a dreamy look on her face as if she lost in a daydream. Jason knew she was thinking about the past.

"I wish Trini could be here too." Jason thought about that before he spoke. Before they had left for the Peace Conference Kimberly and Trini had been inseparable.

"She wouldn't want us to spend time grieving for her but rather remember her with love." He finally said.

"I know." Kim shifted into Jason's arms, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what, love?"

"For showing me what love means," Kim whispered. "I finally feel complete." 

Jason hugged her close. He found that he felt the same way; complete with Kimberly in his arms.

"I love you, Kim"

THE END


End file.
